Werewolf Reborn : The Snake's leathal bite
by lilegyptiangoddess
Summary: -CH 1 re-edited- Remus met a young Slytherin girl who asks him for help with her abilities but attraction looms heavily in the air. The Dark Lord sees this and acts ruthlessly to obtain her before Remus takes claims her.


_This will jump, the time line spins a bit but I'm not sure people want to read EVERY little detail about what happens in four days on three different angles... this IS supposed to be a short ficlet of smutness and worry :p_

_Remus John Lupin had a close friend, one Sirius Black (age 16) who played a very nasty little trick on a black haired boy known as Severus Snape. The accident has never left the minds of those who had a part in that night not even after twenty-eight long horrid years. The single deed bred such mistrust and malice into the heart of the young boy that caused him to seek acceptance with others who knew how to repay such actions. In 1981 something happened that would change the fate of the lycan male Remus, his best friend supposedly killed James and Lily Potter then try to murder their toddler son Harry. Lupin would later meet a young girl who had been given amazing power that would remain announced for almost two decades until Remus spotted her in his Seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Begin teaching the lass how to prevent unwanted attacks at the level most of the ancient wizards even fail at. Voldemort himself intends to force the pure-breed Slytherin girl to the marriage bed using Lucius Malfoy. Her only defense is Dumbledor's secret agent and a werewolf._

Students long abandoned their lists of homework in favour of more entertaining activities to par take in with their comrades, who like them had tired of consent battles with the parchment that served as work. The famous holy trio of the school had voted between them that after recent events that a certain professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts needed a picker upper. The hallways were bare of almost all life, even Severus Snape had abandoned his usual stalking in favour of a little pre-summer potion preparation. So the three Gryffindors walked brisk fully through the ancient halls with amusing grins on their faces. Ron was the most noticeable of the the group, with his bright hair and glittering eyes there was no mistaking the happiness behind them. Hermonie followed second with her step nearly as bouncy as the pure blooded wizard in front of her. It was Harry who lagged behind attempting to look happy when in fact inwardly the boy was very sad, losing his godfather had hurt a great deal but then Remus had lost his friend for the moment as well. Sirius had taken Buckbeak and would not be returning at the present time, least the charges be pressed against him and the dementors suck his soul. Dumbledor was the one to tell them that professor had resigned and left a little gift for young Harry in his office for the taking.

Despite the summer weather it felt unnaturally chilly in the air this day but none truly cared about it since school was now over, well almost over. Life went on normally with the villagers gossiping, children enjoying the last weekend at school, the sun blazing fruitlessly down with a foul wind stealing most of it's warmth and summer treats going on sale just as some student walk by. This was was summer after all and few had things to do save for meeting companions and going out for a fun night. Several lone souls would forsake the age old tradition save for a few like Alexandria. Walking up the dirt path to the so called haunted house was Alexandria the very girl who he had been teaching in secret much like Harry Potter but unlike his friend's God child, this girl had been shunned by almost everyone for her abnormal ability to work with arcane magic. She knew Remus better then he knew himself as much as he hated it but some how that habit kept the sanity alive because in a way they were kindred spirits, old friends in another life or such thing. Beneath that wild mess of formally straight typical Slytherin hair the girl had a mind that was never ending and always eager to help out, like just why Alexandria ended up in the house of silver and green Remus never figured out. As the young woman approached the final steps a noticeable presence probed her aura causing the girl to jump slight at the shock.

"You my dear have a delightful but annoying habit of finding me at my worse possible moment." his voice carried out down the hill to the bright eyed young woman.

"And you know just how to make my very bones jump from under my skin Professor." she chimed back finishing the travel up to the shabby house.

"Come in Alexandria for some tea since I know you wont bloody well leave me be now." Remus responded still smirking like school boy.

Dressed in the common 'upper class' clothes the young woman mounted the steps with surprising ease toward the long hallway that eventually would lead her to the well stocked kitchen area where Remus was already pouring some fresh tea with a little slice of lemon to sweeten it up a notch. This room had to be the only one in the entire household that managed to have a stable temperature all year round even if every other room had been bewitched. Molly swore some little beast purposely undid all those spells she set up to keep the lycan warmed during the winter and cooled during the summer months. Still there was nothing better then sitting at the kitchen drinking a bit of Earl Grey tea.

"So Snape told every single pure blooded parent in the whole school then?" Alexandria finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes" Remus replied sadly.

"That bloody bastard... Professor if you are in need of a job that pays well and you can have some time off when needed would you take it?" she asked.

"How could I say no? Now what exactly would the job entail?" Remus' hair on the back of his neck rose just a little as he questioned her softly.

"My parents will be off visiting the world this summer but they require me to have a nanny of sorts but I opted that instead of being babysat I could be trained by a teacher from school who was looking into switching to the private sector. So here I am asking you to help me a little more only this time you can be paid for putting up with my short temper." Alexandria laughed.

"Anything for my favourite student my dear... this was going to be my last week as a real professor at the school but since your former head of house... you may call me either Mr.Lupin or just plain old Remus"

"Your not plain nor old but I think I might just stick with your first name sir." she said sipping the hot tea.

Alexandria needed control of her powers properly before she was unable to force them to her command. Only one professor had actaully sensed it which had brought about this odd sort of friendship between what should have been house rivals. She watched the man heavily weigh the chance to make some money for the summer. Though Remus had said yes to the offer it also meant sneaking around some very powerful witches and wizards to train a girl whom none of them knew had access to Old Magic. He sighed loudly then inwardly cursed himself for doing that in front of the girl. Alexandria drank the last of her beverage and shot the werewolf a fleeting glance. Remus actually sat stunned for a moment since he recognized the youthful look of animal lust.

"I really must be... going Remus, I've got some party to attend but I'll meet up with you at this address for some lessons in a few days." she mumbled quickly as a small card was tossed to him.

Alexandria almost ran out of the house at break neck speed upon relising what she had just allowed the professor to see. Few could get past her mental guards these days but Remus seemed to have a natural immunity to it. She couldn't afford to let those walls down to anyone, let alone him.

The following Monday:

Somewhere in the depths of old London was an army of dark wizards all preparing for an attack like none other before in their history. Voldemort was ready to make himself known soon to the world but needed a little help to break down the wall of defense set up by Dumbledor and his order. Lucius Malfoy had stuck a very devilish idea into the powerful man's head that spawned this fury of activity within the ranks. The blonde haired wizard wanted something out of this that was definitely doable for the Dark Lord and so it would be done and thus came the plan to have Lucius' wife would die of some sort of random accident while visiting a Dragon Zoo in Russia hence freeing the wealthy man up to make a move on a certain girl just coming into the peak of her powers.

Massive dark clouds swept in without warning taking the city by complete surprise leaving many drenched in typical cold England weather that was unasked for entirely. This was excellent cover for a secret mission to train some of the newer Death Eaters or rather this would be a sort of test for them. Word had reached the Dark Lord of the girl that Lucius wanted secured for his new marriage after his formally beloved wife was to be removed from the picture. Their target was Alexandria Prefonetane and her parents knew nothing of the new arrangements their pretty little daughter had made with Hogwarts latest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Dumbledor had made the information available to a very few people such as his potions master. In recent times Severus Snape had fallen in the eyes of his other master and this was the perfect thing to secure some favour and if luck would have it he had word of a meeting between Alexandria Prefonetane and Remus Lupin this very stormy night. At once he collected the would-be Death Eaters and hurried out to the backyard of the girl's summer retreat. The group had not long to wait before the werewolf's form was seen at the window on the second level of the house.

"There you are you foul half-breed" Severus whispered into the air.

"Shall we move?" asked a blonde haired boy.

"No, this girl may be innocent so there is no sense in subjecting such a beauty to the nastier sort of life we lead…just yet" advised the older man.

"I know her sir... she's powerful and a Slytherin of good breeding so she might not be as innocent as she appears."

"We will tell him soon enough that we've located a bride for the most sought after man in England then" Snape spat out.

Smuttness starts here:

A tall skinny looking man appeared at the window looking down at the large gardens that surrounded the entire property for miles in every direction never really ending. His jacket, tie and assorted junk lay piled by the door in an effort to remove some of the things weighing his lithe body down and creating unnecessary heat. The sparring contest had gone on now for more then seven hours and the girl showed no signs of being either bored or tired yet unlike the teacher showing her this moves. Sure the younger witch had a firmer and more flexible body but everyone eventually slowed down after being subjected to consent attacks over the space of a few hours.

Alexandria had like wise in removing the light jacked and her shirt leaving behind a tank top and long flowing skirt, it wasn't the best attire but it wasn't going to be easy in this anyways so they agreed to keep it this was for the moment until better clothing could be found or made. Sweat glistened off every muscle in some attempt to drastically cool down the many over heated muscles that screamed with pure pain. Not that the young woman would show the defeat just yet specially with the so-called best loved professor so near giving up the battle.

Sounds of blasts filled air soon enough as they engaged in what had to be the round of fighting in a handful of hours, both were impressed deeply by the other's ability but both were equally stubborn about defeat. Spell met spell pushing back on the creators until the woman was finally hit with a powerful immobilization spell that knocked the very air from her chest. Remus swore loudly once no pulse could be found so he resorted to the muggle CPR almost automatically without even a second thought or anything. Straddling the two slimmest legs he had ever felt beneath him Remus pumped gently on Alexandria's chest then did the mouth to mouth bit only slightly scarred. Those movements brought the girl back to life but the sight she saw was something out of her dream diary from last year when she had dreamed of looking up into the worried face of a kind man, his taste still on her lips as he half sat on either side of her legs. Remus finally clued in on the embarrassed look upon the fair features before him and backed off but stayed close enough.

"What happened?" Alexandra's weak voice croaked out.

"Your defenses failed leaving a obvious window but you never blocked the resulting attack and it nearly killed you..." Remus trailed off still shocked.

"Well we know I can be defeated... it just takes a long while... wow.." the world spun violently around her head.

Before a word could be said he gently took the tired woman into his arms and brought her to the nearest couch to rest against to allow some air to work it's self back into her body.

"Thanks Remus for lessons and the help with my life. I admit I was a little bit more confused about all of this till you came along and organized the piles of useless junk I called my existence... it was a horrid mess." she laughed.

"I don't get paid nearly enough for that alone" he joked back.

The werewolf's muscles were quivering rapidly underneath the light dress shirt that was apparently the new fashion despite the fact he had been wearing this style for years. Work outs normally lasted for brief periods during the average week but this made up for every single session he ever missed since his days at Hogwarts. Rivers of salty sweat formed almost at the start by now those were becoming more like massive seas rolling down both of their bodies. Despite the late hour this battle of wills failed to produce a dominate winner between them. The alluring sweep of Alexandria's backside, strong hint of her scent laced with the Old Magic she had been working with and the appeal of her nearly undressed sent a unfamiliar jolt through out Remus' body many times over before he could even think of stopping it but the very being that started them was busy reorganizing the room into it's former shape. Though she was no longer a enrolled at the school the woman before him was still his student, a very enticing student.

"Remus?" Alexandria asked noticing the odd look held within his eyes.

"Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts." he replied with a slight smirk.

"What thoughts?" she inquired while nudging the couch back into place.

"Mostly they were of you. You've matured in both mind, powers and body... something to be proud of "

A light chuckle left her mouth in an almost nervous manor but one thing someone should not do was underestimate a male werewolf so close to the mating season and that was the very mistake the young woman made. The allure to procreate was unduly strong this year and Remus was not much in the mood to say no to it, especially when Alexandria started to stretch this way and that way. Alexandria wasn't even sure what she was doing, it was almost like watching a film starring you only you don't remember ever acting in it. The she recognized their mistake, the magic was creating a cocoon around them and intensifing the emotions they felt forcing their bodies to act instantly rather then their minds. Alexandria's body was calling out to Remus in some ancient primal manor.

Within seconds Remus Lupin was on her gripping her shapely hips tightly holding them protectively close to his, this action sent a gasp into the air from Alexandria. His figures yearned to touch the pink flesh hidden under her clothes, to massage the ample breast pounding powerfully against the soft lace bra holding them back and to plow selflessly into the flowing hair nestled about her head. The attraction was more then returned but this was a world were people forbid union between wizard and werewolf to even have relations was punishable by a six month stay in Azkaban prison there was also this pesky thing about Lupin being her professor even if it was past tense. Defensively she pushed him back knowing this had to be the magic, your former professors don't just suddenly leap out and try to have sex with you.

"Re...Remus stop we can't be doing this" Alexandria thought out loud.

"Oh really?" he growled provocatively.

_'Shit... if anything happens my parents will murder me.'_ this time the thought stayed inside her mind.

Alexandria fought the urges violent and walked quickly away before it could go on for she would rather not be caught shagging some good looking former professor even if it was due to the unleashing of rather dangerous (and illegal) magics, her steps echoed loudly in the room finally settling the werewolf to a point where his thoughts could return to normal. This was bound to happen there was no denying it either. Every few years the entire population of werewolves went into a craze needing to ensure the population's success but unfortunately this had caused many humans to become bitten for the lycans were not content to stay hidden during this time.

Remus swore loudly after realizing his actions. Once the adrenalin entered his blood stream the ability to control himself has seemingly disappeared along with all sense of happening, it was like watching a movie staring yourself, it was your body, voice and feelings but there was no way to influence any of it. He could only watch the fleeting form of the woman as she walked so quickly away from him to shower, not minding her partial nudity. How he wished to claim Alexandria as his mate right now at this moment and thrust deep into her folds. Pushing those alluring thoughts aside he dismissed himself from the house leaving only a small note and a promise of better control in the future.

The absence of ascendancy was evidently clear during this time of his life and he desperately hated it with his entire being but it didn't excuse him from acting so stupid.

But he had to have her and soon or else he would go mad with desire.


End file.
